Dragon Pulse (move)
|accuracy=100 |bdesc= |target=any |gen=IV |tm4=yes |tm#4=59 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=34 |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no |category=Smart |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=Increases judge's voltage by 2 |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Judge's Voltage goes up. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |pokefordex=Dragon%20Pulse |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |flag7=no |flag8=no |sound=no |footnotes= }} Dragon Pulse (Japanese: りゅうのはどう Dragon Pulse) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. It was TM59 in Generation IV. Effect Generations IV and V Dragon Pulse inflicts damage and can hit non-adjacent opponents in Triple Battles. Generation VI Dragon Pulse's base power is reduced from 90 to 85. Additionally, its power is boosted by 50% if the user has the Ability . Other effects A that knows this move will evolve into when leveled up. Description |The foe is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth.}} |The target is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 41 |41 36 |STAB=}} 45 |45 42 |STAB=''}} }} 45 |45|STAB='}} 42 |42 38 |38|STAB=}} 48 |48 40 |40|STAB='}} 56 |56|STAB='}} 56 |56|STAB='}} 90 |90|90 50 |50|STAB='}} |57|57|STAB='|form=Black Kyurem}} |57|57|STAB='|form=White Kyurem}} |STAB=''}} |STAB='}} By By TM |STAB=}} |STAB=''}} |STAB=''}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} }} |STAB=}} |STAB=''}} }} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} By Move Tutor By Generation V |STAB='|note=Lv. 50}} }} |STAB='|note=Lv. 70}} Generation VII |note=Lv. 40}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=44 |acc=100% |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Dragon Pulse is one of the attacks can use when it is fought, fired in the form of red and white energy balls of electricity. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Dragon Pulse had a power of 50. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Dragon Pulse had a power of 65. , , and may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. may only know this move if evolved on a Community Day where it features. Description |Inflicts damage on the target.}} | }} |The target is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth.}} |It damages an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series mod 3}}|0=Black Kyurem|1=White Kyurem|2=Kyurem}} Dragon Pulse.png|image2p=Kyurem|image3=Nurse Joy Latias Dragon Pulse.png|image3p=Latias|image4=Cameron Hydreigon Dragon Pulse.png|image4p=Hydreigon}} }}}} }}}} In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=龍之波動 '' 龍波動 |zh_cmn=龍之波動 / 龙之波动 龍波動 |hr=Zmajev puls |nl=Drakenpuls |fr=Dracochoc |de=Drachenpuls |el=Παλμός Δράκου |id=Gelombang Naga Detak Naga |it=Dragopulsar |ko=용의파동 Yong-yi Padong |no=Dragetrykk |pl=Puls Smoka |pt_br=Pulso do Dragão (games, -present, TCG, manga) Vibração do Dragão (early anime) |pt_eu=Pulsar Dragão |ro=Dragon Puls |ru=Пульс Дракона Pul's Drakona |es_la= Pulso Dragón Golpe de Dragón (DP075) Pulso de Dragón (DP118,DP129) Energía de Dragón (DP156) |es_eu=Pulso Dragón |vi=Khí Công Của Rồng }} Category:Aura and pulse moves Category:Evolution-inducing moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Drachenpuls es:Pulso dragón fr:Dracochoc it:Dragopulsar ja:りゅうのはどう zh:龙之波动（招式）